1. Field
This application relates generally to electronic communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to controlling the sending of information.
2. Introduction
A wireless communication network may be deployed over a defined geographical area to provide various types of services (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to users within that geographical area. In a typical implementation, access points (e.g., corresponding to different cells) are distributed throughout a network to provide wireless connectivity for mobile devices (e.g., access terminals such as cell phones) that are operating within the geographical area served by the network.
At various points in time, a mobile device may upload information to another entity (e.g., a network entity). For example, an access terminal will repeatedly send reports to its serving access point, whereby the reports identify nearby access points, indicate the status of the access terminal, and so on. Uploads such as these may, however, interfere with other operations of the access terminal. For example, an upload may consume communication medium resources and/or battery resources that otherwise may be used for calls and other user applications. Accordingly, a need exists for more efficient techniques for uploading information from a mobile device.